¿En el agua? Pues claro
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Situado en el 4x3, Brennan con dos novios y cómo lo habría solucionado yo. Lo que ocurrió, lo que probablemente ocurrió y lo que debió ocurrir. NR -18
1. Brennan

**Nota de la autora**: Esto es un minific de 4 capítulos que se me ha ocurrido. Llevo escritos 3 por lo que no os haré esperar demasiado. Está situado en el 4x3 con todo el lío de Brennan y los dos novios. Y es que no podía evitar preguntarme, ¿para qué necesita Brennan dos hombres?

Advertencia respecto a este capítulo 1: contiene sexo explícito de Brennan con Mark, el buzo soldador. Sé que a mucha gente no le gusta leer sobre B/B con otra gente (me incluyo en el grupo) pero creedme, habrá B&B al fin. Espero que os guste.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox, no es mío. Y menos mal, porque no os voy a decir en qué franja horaria emitirían esto...

.**  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1: Brennan**

Temperance Brennan adoraba el sexo. Le encantaba sentir el aliento de sus amantes en el cuello, sus labios sobre su cuerpo, sus manos recorriéndola, los sonidos de éxtasis, el crujir de los muelles de la cama… Disfrutaba con todo aquello.

Se sentía poderosa la primera vez que un hombre la veía desnuda y viva cada vez que alcanzaba el orgasmo en compañía.

Por eso no tenía sentido que llevara tanto tiempo sin mantener relaciones sexuales con nadie. Sin embargo, conocía la razón de tan larga abstinencia: Booth.

Su relación era platónica puesto que sólo eran compañeros y amigos pero cuando el agente le explicó hacía casi un año lo que era hacer el amor no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería hacerlo con él.

Borró esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Había una línea que no debían cruzar, no debía olvidarlo.

Pero era su cuerpo el que le recordaba cada noche que estaba sola. Salía tanto con Booth que, salvo alguna mirada masculina ocasional por la calle, ningún hombre le había tirado los tejos. Hasta que apareció Ian, su homólogo británico.

Y ahí también tuvo que meter baza Booth. "Tú eres especial, Huesos". ¿Y de qué le servía serlo? Pero Booth le había pedido que no se acostara con él y ella no podía negarle nada a su compañero.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo se lo pedía, lo reclamaba a gritos.

Por eso había quedado esa noche con Mark, con el que no tenía nada en común, porque sabía que serviría para la tarea a realizar.

También necesitaba pasar menos tiempo con Booth, salir con alguien que la estimulara intelectualmente y Mark no le servía para eso. Por esa razón había quedado con Jason, para tratar de cubrir con 2 hombres lo que no podía cubrir con el que realmente deseaba.

Booth fuera, Mark dentro.

A las 10 en su casa, ya cenados, sin necesidad de juegos de seducción. Esa noche volvería a practicar sexo.

* * *

><p>Tras darle muchas vueltas, Brennan decidió recibir a Mark con tan sólo una bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con el buzo soldador que vestía una camiseta y vaqueros que acentuaban su musculoso cuerpo.<p>

-Hola, Temperance, estás… -comenzó Mark, sorprendido de verla en bata. Brennan cerró la puerta tras él y deslizó la bata por los hombros, quedándose desnuda frente a él. No necesitaba charla insulsa, para hablar y no tocar ya tenía a Booth. Otra vez Booth. Trató de despejar sus pensamientos y no le fue difícil al ver la mirada de deseo que le dedicó el hombre frente a ella-. Impresionante.

-Lo sé –sonrió, tirando del brazo de Mark para guiarlo a su habitación. El hombre colocó la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y Brennan dio un respingo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó preocupado.

-No –sonrió tranquilizadoramente y bajó la mano hasta su trasero que el buzo no dudó en apretar. Su trasero era firme y la piel suave. Llevaba meses sin ver una mujer y la que tenía delante era preciosa. Perfecta.

Brennan lo guió hasta el dormitorio, cerró los ojos y lo besó apasionadamente mientras se apretaba contra él. La antropóloga bajó una mano, apretó su miembro a través de los pantalones y Mark dejó escapar un jadeo. Le estaba costando todo su autocontrol no lanzarse sobre ella como una fiera en celo.

-Desnúdate –ordenó Brennan. En menos de lo que tardó en decir aquello Mark ya se había arrancado la ropa.

Brennan se tumbó en la cama y lo miró incitadora. El hombre se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a lamer su cuello con suavidad, para después bajar a su clavícula y mordisquear sus hombros. Sus manos acariciaban sus costados y fueron hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos con suavidad.

-Chúpame… -comenzó-. Mmmm, sí… -agradeció cuando sintió la boca del hombre lamer sus pezones y mordisquearlos.

-Eres directa… -afirmó Mark, admirado.

-En cuestiones de sexo es mejor ser directa y decir lo que quieres –afirmó y el buzo decidió guardar ese dato para más adelante mientras comenzaba a bajar los labios por su cuerpo. Trató de cruzar su mirada con la de Brennan pero se encontró con que los ojos de la antropóloga estaban cerrados. Le molestó un poco, le gustaba poder ver los ojos de sus amantes, los ojos no mienten, los ojos te demuestran si tu pareja está disfrutando o no. Aunque su cara de placer también lo decía todo. Decidió que no se sentía molesto.

Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando Brennan enredó los dedos en su corto pelo y colocó su boca justo en su entrada. Captó el mensaje y comenzó a lamer su sexo poco a poco, evitando su clítoris, torturándola con placer.

Brennan bajó la cabeza de su amante hasta su sexo y cuando sintió su lengua lamerla no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Sí, eso era justo lo que necesitaba. _Booth…_ pensó mientras la lengua de su compañero cada vez se iba moviendo más rápido.

Mark sintió el anhelo de Temperance pero antes de rendirse y atacar su clítoris levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. Vio deseo en los ojos de ella pero también algo que no supo descifrar, algo parecido a la determinación.

Brennan se sintió contrariada cuando Mark la miró pero también fue como si despertara. No debía pensar en Booth. Pero no lograba dejarse llevar del todo si Mark la miraba, de modo que agarró su pelo y le hizo enterrar otra vez la cara en su entrada.

Mark al fin succionó su clítoris y Brennan sintió el placer crecer en ella, a punto de estallar… pero no estallaba. En ese momento apretó sus propios pechos y se imaginó las manos de Booth haciéndolo. Y aquello fue el detonante.

-Oooohh, síííííí –jadeó al sentir su orgasmo estallar-. Eres bueno –jadeó en el oído de Mark cuando éste se tumbó a su lado.

-Aguanto la respiración 3 minutos bajo el agua, Temperance.

-Se nota –sonrió la antropóloga, se colocó sobre él y besó su torso para después lamer sus tatuajes. Comenzó a bajar sus besos y caricias pero el buzo la agarró de los costados y la colocó de espaldas en la cama.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti –le susurró con pasión mientras le mordisqueaba un pezón.

Brennan sintió un estremecimiento de placer y asintió.

-No me gusta el misionero –le advirtió, zafándose de su abrazo y colocándose a cuatro patas-. Me gusta la postura del perrito –Lo cierto era que nunca había sido una de sus preferidas pero le impediría ver su cara y le permitiría concentrarse sólo en sentir.

_¿Por qué no quiero verle la cara?_, se preguntó. Era un hombre guapo y no era precisamente lo que Angela denominaría un "hombre gamba". Pero estaba bloqueada, emocionalmente bloqueada, comprendió súbitamente. No importaba, sacaría a Booth del pensamiento.

Mark se puso un condón y posó las manos en las caderas femeninas. Brennan sintió su cabeza acercarse a ella y preguntarle:

-¿Estás preparada?

-Sí –contestó y sintió a su compañero introducirse en ella lentamente. Mark se movía con lentitud y suavidad en su interior.

_No, suave no… Lo necesito fuerte, duro… Sexo, no hacer el amor._

-Duro, hazlo más duro, sé más duro –rogó.

Mark enredó una mano en su cabello mientras la otra se apoyaba en sus caderas y comenzó a moverse más rápida y bruscamente en su interior.

-¿Así?

-Sííííí… justo, justo así.

Mark le dio un cachete en la nalga y siseó sobresaltada. Sí, eso era justo lo que quería. Estaba a punto pero necesitaba…

-Acaríciame con tu mano izquierda los pechos y con la derecha el clítoris –pidió y gimió de placer cuando su amante la obedeció.

Estaba cerca, Mark la estaba acariciando con mano experta y aún así…

Recordó los labios de Booth devolviéndole el beso bajo el muérdago, Booth agarrándola suavemente por los hombros, Booth abrazándola, Booth posando la mano en la parte baja de su espalda…

Imaginó a Booth acariciando sus pechos y su clítoris mientras la embestía por detrás… Y entonces…

-Oh, Dios mío, sí, sí, sí, síííí –jadeó al sentir el placer recorrerla. Mark se separó de ella y se retiró el condón, aún excitado-. ¿No te has corrido? Sí que tienes resistencia –comentó sorprendida mientras se tumbaba boca arriba en la cama.

-Lo he dejado para ti –susurró en su oído señalando su aún erecto pene. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y Brennan se arrodilló a sus pies, agarrando con la mano derecha la base de su erección. Mark metió un dedo en su boca y lo llevó a los labios de la antropóloga, que lo chupó rápidamente-. ¿Notas tu sabor? Aún está en mí.

_Oscuro, apasionado, rudo…_

Brennan introdujo la punta de su pene en la boca y la succionó ligeramente, recibiendo el arqueamiento de las caderas de Mark hacia ella por respuesta. Cerró los ojos, introdujo su miembro más profundamente y comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás. Sintió las manos de Mark enredarse en su pelo y guiarla.

_Sexo, puro sexo…_

-Oooooh, Temperance…

_Oooooh, Huesos…_

-Temperance, voy a correrme –jadeó el buzo, vaciándose dentro de su boca. Brennan lo lamió hasta dejarlo limpio y ambos se tumbaron boca arriba en la cama, exhaustos-. Siento haber sido tan brusco, pero creía que era lo que querías.

-Sí, es lo que te pedí, lo has hecho bien –constató como si se tratara de un examen.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –preguntó Mark cuando recuperaron el aliento.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué no gritas mi nombre al correrte?

_Porque si grito un nombre no será el tuyo._

-Nunca grito el nombre de nadie –Y era cierto, nunca lo había hecho-. ¿Preparado para la ronda 2?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¿Serías lo bastante fuerte como para subirme a pulso contra la pared?

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo –sonrió mientras la besaba y la alzaba entre sus brazos.

_Sí, esto era justo lo que necesitaba…_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

En el siguiente capítulo Booth.

**Cualquier comentario (amable) y de alguien mayor de edad es bienvenido.**_  
><em>


	2. Booth

Después de la maravillosa respuesta colectiva que me disteis aquí llega la parte de Booth. Es algo más corta porque a fin de cuentas él está solo.

No creo que pueda subir los siguientes tan rápido pero espero que os guste éste al menos tanto como el anterior.

¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Gracias a **xoc13** por leer y dar su opinión respecto a este capítulo y el anterior, _you rock!_

****Disclaimer**: **Bones pertenece a Fox, no es mío. Y menos mal, porque no os voy a decir en qué franja horaria emitirían esto...

.

**Capítulo 2: Booth**

Booth cruzó el umbral de su casa con gesto cansado. Dejó las llaves en la mesa de la cocina y colgó la chaqueta del perchero. Aún tenían una muerte de mierda (nunca mejor dicho) por resolver y se sentía agotado. No tenía hambre y necesitaba una ducha urgentemente.

Se metió en la ducha y sintió con alivio cómo el agua caliente relajaba sus tensos músculos. Inconscientemente sus pensamientos vagaron hacia su compañera y el hombre desnudo que había encontrado aquella mañana al ir a recogerla a su apartamento. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras salía de la ducha y se secaba con una toalla. Huesos era todo un caso.

Se dirigió a la cama y constató con preocupación que era incapaz de dormirse. Su cabeza daba vueltas a los acontecimientos del día hasta pararse en una frase en concreto.

"_Aguanta la respiración tres minutos ahí abajo."_

Aunque su compañera le había aclarado que era bajo el agua a veces Booth tenía la sensación de que la antropóloga se fingía más ignorante respecto a los dobles sentidos de lo que realmente era.

Trató de reírse, pero fue inútil. Antes de que pudiera remediarlo la imagen se había instalado en su mente.

_Brennan desnuda, con el pelo esparcido en la almohada, toda su blanca piel expuesta, sus pezones sonrosados, sus piernas abiertas… y Mark entre aquellas piernas, lamiendo su sexo._

La imagen lo puso enfermo pero aquello no duró mucho porque su cerebro la sustituyó por otra.

_Booth entre aquellas piernas, lamiendo su sexo._

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No, era su compañera, no debía pensar en ella de esa forma, era incorrecto. Pero ya era tarde, su cuerpo había tomado el mando y no necesitaba bajar la mirada para saber que tenía una erección.

¿Cómo sería Huesos en la cama? Apasionada, a juzgar por aquel beso bajo el muérdago pero, ¿qué le gustaría?

Se imaginó besando y succionando la piel de su blanco cuello… _Sí, eso sí que le gustaría._

Después masajearía sus pechos, apretaría sus pezones entre el índice y el pulgar y los asaltaría con su boca, dejando que su lengua jugueteara con ellos. _Sí, eso también le gustaría._

¿Huesos disfrutaría un cunnilingus o sería de esas pocas mujeres que tenían reparos? _No, eso ha quedado claro con el doble sentido de esta mañana, además Huesos no tiene reparos en cuanto al sexo_, pensó rindiéndose, cogió un pañuelo para después, bajó la mano hasta su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo apretadamente mientras dejaba que su pequeña fantasía tomara el mando.

_Booth estaba encima de su compañera desnuda mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente. Sin romper el beso el agente bajó las manos y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, sintiendo el gemido de Brennan vibrar contra sus labios._

_Separó su boca de la de ella y se centró en aquellos incitantes pechos, excitándolos con su lengua, adorándolos con la boca. Cuando los liberó estaban excitados y endurecidos y gruñó complacido. Pero aún tenía otro sitio que visitar…_

_Brennan gimió al sentir el aliento de Booth en su sexo. El agente lamió sus muslos con suavidad y comenzó a besarlos suave y lentamente. La antropóloga comenzó a moverse bajo él pero Booth apretó las manos en sus caderas, obligándola a quedarse quieta._

_-Booth… -rogó._

_-Tranquila, Huesos, poco a poco. Voy a tomarme mi tiempo contigo –Y tras decir aquellas palabras permitió que su lengua acariciara uno de los labios externos._

_Comenzó a lamerla poco a poco, lentamente, torturándola mientras su compañera se retorcía._

_-Booth… más –rogó Brennan, sintiendo que no era suficiente la minúscula atención que su compañero le estaba proporcionando._

_El agente sonrió al oír su nombre en aquel tono tan necesitado, tan poco Huesos y decidió que ya la había hecho "sufrir" lo suficiente por lo que comenzó a agilizar sus movimientos, dando ligeras pasadas con la lengua a su clítoris hasta que se lo introdujo en la boca y lo succionó con fruición._

_-¡Oooooooh, Booooooth! Oh, sí, sí, sí… ¡Booth! –gritó con placer._

-¡Huesos!

Mientras la Brennan de su imaginación se corría Booth sintió cómo el orgasmo lo invadía, dejando su cuerpo como si fuera de gelatina.

Junto con la sensación de relax, vino el sentimiento de culpa. A pesar de que los orgasmos producidos imaginando a Brennan siempre eran los más intensos, Booth sabía que aquello estaba mal.

_Debería dejar de hacer esto_, pensó antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	3. Un ambiente conversacional

Único capítulo K de esta historia. He tardado en subirlo porque me estaba costando muchísimo escribir el siguiente pero ahora que ya lo tengo encauzado me he animado a subirlo. Como siempre espero que os guste.

Situado tras la sesión con Sweets, cuando Mark y Jason ya han cortado con Brennan.

******Disclaimer**: ****Bones pertenece a Fox, no es mío. Y menos mal, porque no os voy a decir en qué franja horaria emitirían esto...

.

**Capítulo 3: Un ambiente conversacional**

-Me apetece tailandés.

-Tengo unos vales para Hope Li –protestó Booth, tratando de llevarla a un restaurante chino.

-¿Me vas a llevar a un sitio donde admiten vales? –se quejó Brennan. Pero mientras una parte de su cerebro se dedicaba a la discusión, la otra aún estaba dando vueltas a las palabras de su compañero.

"_Si Mark y Jason no saben la suerte que tienen es que no te merecen, está claro. Hay alguien para todos, alguien con quien debes pasar el resto de tu vida."_

Era increíble que una mente tan rápida como la suya tuviera problemas en analizar dos frases tan simples como esas pero no podía evitar darle vueltas mientras dedicaba una minúscula parte de su cerebro a la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Booth mientras cenaba.

Tal vez esa minúscula parte no fuera suficiente puesto que Booth, tras soportar una cena y un trayecto en coche hasta casa de su compañera con ella en otra parte, decidió preguntarle qué le ocurría nada más parar el motor.

-¿Qué estás rumiando?

-¿Qué? –replicó la antropóloga, distraída-. Yo no rumio, los animales rumian, de hecho son los mamíferos artiodác…

-Es igual, Huesos. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? Llevas toda la cena distraída.

-Y yo que pensaba que había logrado mantener una conversación amena…

Tenía un aire tan abatido que Booth no pudo evitar acariciarle la cara y sonreírle cálidamente.

-La mantenías. Pero noto cuando no estás al 100% conmigo. ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Aún estás triste por lo de Mark y Jason?

La antropóloga trató de reunir los pensamientos que habían dispersado la caricia de Booth.

-No, eso ya pasará, estar contigo me ayuda –Era verdad y cuando dijo aquellas palabras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminó la cara de Booth-. ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-No, me alegra saber que soy una buena influencia para ti.

Brennan lo miró no muy convencida y decidió proseguir.

-Estaba pensando en lo que me has dicho antes en el despacho de Sweets.

-¿Lo de que hay alguien para cada uno? Todo el mundo tiene alguien con quien encaja, su compañero de vida, su…

-No, no me refiero a eso. Conozco tu manera romántica de ver la vida, eso me encaja contigo. Me refiero a lo de antes.

-¿Qué de antes?

-Has dicho, y cito textualmente: "_Si Mark y Jason no saben la suerte que tienen es que no te merecen"_. ¿Lo crees de verdad?

La voz y la cara de Booth se suavizaron.

-Claro que lo creo, Huesos.

-Pero tú no aceptarías algo así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si yo saliera contigo y otro hombre tú no pensarías que tienes suerte.

-Si yo saliera contigo sí pensaría que tengo suerte –replicó Booth inconscientemente. Brennan lo miró con los ojos como platos y el agente trató de arreglarlo-. ¿No habías dicho que dejabas la poligamia?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Por qué necesitas dos hombres? –preguntó Booth. La mejor defensa es siempre un buen ataque.

-Porque Mark es fuerte y atento pero no es entretenido en un ambiente conversacional mientras que Jason, a pesar de ser estimulante intelectualmente, no me excita sexualmente.

-No me has contestado –replicó el agente, apretando como cuando interrogaba a un sospechoso-. Me has explicado cómo uno rellena las carencias del otro pero, ¿por qué no buscas un hombre que complete esos dos aspectos de tu vida?

-¿Te refieres a alguien que me complete emocional y físicamente? –El agente asintió con la cabeza-. No es tan fácil…

-¿Por qué no? –susurró y se acercó más a ella, hechizado inconscientemente por la vulnerabilidad que denotaban sus rasgos-. Tú eres especial.

_Tú eres especial._

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¿Especial? ¿Y de qué me sirve serlo si eso hace que espante a todos los hombres que me desean? –gritó Brennan exasperada.

-Las relaciones son algo más que sexo, son… -comenzó Booth.

-¿De qué me sirve ser especial si para ti soy sólo tu compañera?

Silencio.

-Huesos, yo…

Los ojos de la antropóloga se fijaron en los del agente con la determinación clavada en ellos.

-¿Qué has querido decir antes, cuando has dicho que si salieras conmigo sí pensarías que tienes suerte?

-Huesos, yo… -repitió Booth, completamente confuso.

-¿O era sólo una manera de hablar? –preguntó Brennan y el agente percibió una sombra de dolor en su voz. La miró a los ojos y la antropóloga apartó la mirada, abriendo la puerta del coche-. Lo entiendo, Booth, no pasa nada. Gracias… gracias por la cena y por traerme –comentó distraídamente mientras salía.

-Huesos, espera… -salió del coche rápidamente y la agarró del brazo. Brennan se giró y lo miró con ojos brillantes. Tomó aire y decidió arriesgar-. No era una forma de hablar. Me gustaría salir contigo, me gustaría que te arreglaras así para mí –la miró de arriba abajo-, me gustaría que fueras más que mi compañera –Brennan se quedó callada ante sus palabras y el agente siguió-. ¿Qué has querido decir tú con lo de "si sólo soy tu compañera"?

-Que yo también querría que fueras más que mi compañero. Que estoy harta de tratar de llenar un hueco que hace tiempo que sé que te pertenece a ti.

Booth no pudo más, enmarcó su cara con las manos y la besó en los labios dulcemente. Brennan lo agarró de la corbata y prolongó el beso y, cuando se separaron, ambos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Subes? –preguntó la antropóloga lanzándole una sonrisa por encima del hombro mientras abría la puerta de su portal.

-¿No vas muy rápido? –preguntó el agente, inseguro.

-Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo –sonrió Brennan, sintiendo cómo la mano de Booth se cerraba sobre la suya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Si esto es el ambiente conversacional ya os podéis imaginar cuál será el siguiente... ;)

.

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	4. Compatibilidad sexual

Último capítulo de la historia. En el word me ha ocupado lo mismo que los otros 3 juntos, así que espero que no os defraude, que os guste y todas esas cosas y por favor, dejadme comentarios largos y con chicha ;) Que me he tirado 2 semanas dándole vueltas a cómo escribir esto...

Mientras vosotras leeis esto yo estaré, como todos los años por estas fechas, subiendo 8 km de monte. Me encanta :)

********Disclaimer**:****** Bones pertenece a Fox, no es mío. Y menos mal, porque no os voy a decir en qué franja horaria emitirían esto...

.

**Capítulo 4: Compatibilidad sexual**

Una cosa era decidir borrar la línea y otra muy diferente lanzarse a ello.

A Brennan le temblaban las manos mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento y tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para tratar de calmarse. Decidió ir al frigorífico.

-Booth, voy a tomarme una cerveza, ¿tú quieres algo?

-Otra cerveza estaría bien –Booth no se encontraba más calmado que su compañera por lo que decidió quitarse la chaqueta y sentarse. Cuando Brennan apareció con dos cervezas dio unas palmaditas al sofá, indicándole así que se sentara a su lado.

Bebieron un rato en silencio hasta que Booth no lo pudo soportar más.

-Huesos, ¿estás segura de esto?

-Sí, Booth –A pesar de los nervios lo dijo como lo sintió: con absoluta convicción-. ¿Tú no?

-Claro que estoy seguro –sonrió el agente, alargando una mano y acariciando su cara con ella. Brennan frotó su mejilla contra la mano y Booth no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa-. Sólo estoy nervioso. No quiero que te asustes –susurró.

-No me voy a asustar –susurró a su vez Brennan.

-Me alegro –contestó el agente, uniendo sus labios a los de ella con delicadeza.

Sus besos eran suaves, dulces y contenían una ternura que Brennan jamás había experimentado con ningún amante en el pasado.

Solamente se movían sus labios pero aquel beso contenía todo el fuego del universo, toda la belleza de dos almas que al fin se encuentran después de tanto tiempo buscándose.

Se separaron para tomar aire y ya estaban otra vez sus labios tocándose, sus lenguas conociéndose, explorándose. Las manos de ambos estaban en sus respectivos regazos, como si tuvieran miedo de tocar al otro, como si el hecho de besarse solamente mantuviera el espejismo de que no cruzarían la línea.

La línea. Era tarde para ella, ya estaba acabada. Pero tal vez no fuera tarde para ellos dos.

Booth colocó las manos en la nuca de ella y profundizó el beso. Brennan le correspondió, sentándose en su regazo a horcajadas y hundiendo los dedos en el corto cabello de él.

Sus manos estaban en lugares totalmente castos y tan sólo se besaban por lo que Brennan no entendía cómo podía sentirse tan excitada. Sólo eran besos. Pero con Booth nada era "sólo".

Las manos de Booth bajaron hasta su cintura y la apretaron contra él. Entonces supo que no era la única que se sentía así.

-Booth… Hazme el amor –rogó.

El agente creyó volverse loco al oír aquellas palabras que tanto había anhelado. Brennan no le pedía que practicaran sexo, sino que le pedía por fin que le enseñara lo que significaba que dos seres se fundieran en uno. Fundirse hasta que no distinguieran dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

Los dedos de Booth acariciaron la espalda de la antropóloga y pidió:

-Vamos a tu habitación.

-De acuerdo –Nada más dijo aquellas palabras el agente colocó una mano bajo sus rodillas y la alzó en brazos. Esperaba que Brennan maldiciera o lo llamara "macho alfa de las cavernas" pero en lugar de eso escuchó sorprendido cómo su Huesos dejaba escapar una risita. _¿Qué había hecho con su compañera?_

Cruzó el umbral de la habitación de Brennan, aquel lugar en el que tanto había anhelado estar, y la colocó con suavidad en la cama, con tanta que Brennan no pudo evitar dejar escapar:

-Booth, no soy de porcelana.

Booth sonrió, aquello ya se parecía más a la Huesos que conocía.

-Quiero tratarte con delicadeza.

-No soy una muñeca. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Antes de que el agente pudiera contestar Brennan ya se encontraba sobre él, besando hambrienta sus labios, bajando a su cuello y abriendo su camisa, acariciando con los labios cada trozo de piel que descubría.

Retiró la camisa y lamió los pezones de su compañero hasta que se endurecieron bajo su lengua y lo escuchó gemir para poco a poco bajar hasta su ombligo y llegar a la famosa hebilla de "Gallito".

Booth se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que los labios de Brennan estaban creando en su cuerpo hasta que el sonido metálico de su hebilla siendo desabrochada lo sacó del ensueño.

-Huesos, para.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la antropóloga sin ralentizar sus movimientos. Antes de que Booth fuera consciente de lo que pasaba, ella ya le había quitado zapatos, calcetines y pantalones.

El agente la agarró de debajo de las axilas y la alzó hasta colocarla cabalgando su estómago. Colocó las manos en su nuca y la besó apasionadamente. Mientras Brennan se derretía contra sus labios, bajó las manos y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos bajo el vestido.

Brennan se sentía tremendamente acalorada mientras las fuertes manos de Booth acariciaban la fina piel de sus muslos. Necesitaba quitarse el vestido. Cruzó los brazos frente al pecho y comenzó a subirlo. Booth, al ver lo que estaba haciendo, alzó las manos y la ayudó. Y cuando estuvo en ropa interior…

Brennan sabía leer el deseo en los hombres, lo había visto en los ojos de muchos de ellos pero la mirada de Booth la dejó helada. Había deseo y anhelo, sí… pero también algo más, una intensidad que iba más allá de la pasión.

Antes de que pudiera catalogar la emoción escurridiza, sintió las manos del agente en su cintura y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba tumbada de espaldas en la cama.

-Booth, ¿qué haces? –quiso preguntarlo de forma autoritaria pero le salió un gemido estrangulado al sentir los labios de Booth besando el alocado pulso de su cuello.

El agente prefirió ignorar la cuestión y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador. Brennan alzó el torso y soltó el cierre de la prenda, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación.

-Oh, Dios mío, Huesos, eres preciosa, eres… -susurró apenas Booth. Dejó que su aliento rozara uno de sus pezones y lo saboreó brevemente con la lengua. Su piel sabía mil veces mejor que en cualquiera de sus tórridos sueños.

-Booth, hazlo otra vez –rogó Brennan mientras acariciaba el cabello del agente. Booth succionó uno de sus pechos mientras acariciaba el otro con la mano, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado al oír su nombre una y otra vez escapar de labios de su compañera en aquel tono tan apremiante.

-Siempre imaginé que dirías mi nombre.

-Nunca había dicho el nombre de otro hombre.

_El nombre de otro hombre._

Otro hombre. Otros hombres. Hacía nada aquella mujer que se encontraba semidesnuda entre sus brazos se había acostado con un hombre sin sentir nada por él. Había dejado que otras manos que no eran las suyas la tocaran, que otros labios la besaran, que otra lengua…

Aquellas palabras lo volvieron loco.

Quería borrar cada beso, cada caricia, cada marca que no fuera propia. Volvió a besarla con pasión y bajó los labios a su cuello, succionándolo con fuerza, dejando una marca roja entre toda aquella blancura.

Brennan no sabía qué le había dado a Booth pero sintió crecer su placer al percibir los labios de Booth succionando su cuello como si quisiera devorarla. Las manos del agente estaban por todas partes y ella se retorcía en la cama, incapaz de pensar. Si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo se habría asustado ante la intensidad de sus propias sensaciones.

Las caricias de Booth eran bruscas y parecía que se había tomado al pie de la letra que ella no era de porcelana. Pero aquello no era propio de Booth, comprendió súbitamente. Había una variable que se le escapaba a la hora de entender todo el conjunto.

Los labios del agente fueron bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar al elástico de sus bragas y Brennan supo que debía detenerlo. Enredó los dedos en su pelo y alzó su cabeza, obligándolo a que la mirara a los ojos.

En los ojos del agente había pasión… y también algo parecido a la rabia.

-Booth, mírame. ¿Qué te ocurre? Has cambiado de repente.

-¿Cómo que he cambiado?

-Has dejado de ser dulce. Me has marcado y has comenzado a besarme y acariciarme casi con furia. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por algo que he dicho? –la vulnerabilidad del tono de Brennan lo desarmó.

-Nunca has dicho el nombre de otro hombre –susurró tan bajito que la antropóloga tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entenderlo.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Me ha hecho recordar tus "necesidades biológicas", me ha hecho pensar en otros hombres haciendo lo que estoy haciendo yo. Quería borrar cada caricia ajena, cada beso, cada…

-Ssshhh… -lo silenció Brennan, tirando de él para que se colocara a su lado en la cama-. No es justo lo que dices. No tienes derecho a enfadarte por no ser el primero. Has estado con otras mujeres antes que yo y no me comporto así.

-Pero esas mujeres no significaban para mí lo que significas tú –confesó el agente enterrando la cara en su melena, en parte para aspirar su aroma y en parte para ocultarse.

-¿Es eso? –preguntó Brennan con alegría al darse cuenta de cuál era el problema-. Booth, eres la persona más importante del mundo para mí y lo sabes. Ya te he dicho que nunca antes había dicho el nombre de otro hombre –el agente fue consciente entonces de la magnitud de la revelación-. ¿Tenías miedo de ser uno más? –preguntó incrédula.

Booth no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa arrogante ante la pregunta de su compañera.

-Claro que no. Nunca sería uno más.

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó Brennan con otra sonrisa al sentir los labios de Booth volver a descender por su cuerpo.

-No. Soy muy bueno en la cama –le soltó y la antropóloga no pudo evitar una risita que se convirtió en un gemido ahogado al sentir la mano de Booth acariciarla por encima de las bragas-. Y lo vas a comprobar –dijo con voz ronca mientras le bajaba la íntima prenda y la dejaba expuesta a su mirada-. He querido hacerte esto casi desde que te conocí –Brennan sintió su aliento en su sexo y se estremeció de anticipación.

Booth acercó la cara a su sexo y la miró sin reparos. Estaba hinchada y húmeda y su olor era tan intenso que agudizó la punzada de su entrepierna. Estaba deseando probarla.

La primera pasada de su lengua la enloqueció. Booth la había puesto tan caliente que sentía que un simple roce a su clítoris la haría explotar. El agente debía de saberlo también puesto que parecía evitar a propósito el lugar que más placer le daría.

-Booth… más –susurró sin aire mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el corto cabello de su amante.

-Hum, no sé… -la provocó-. Me gusta tenerte al borde.

La antropóloga comenzó a mover las caderas inconscientemente, tratando de lograr por sí misma la estimulación que su compañero le negaba con malicia.

-Quieta, mi amor, todo llegará –susurró.

-Booth, por favor… -rogó mirándolo a los ojos.

Booth jamás había sido capaz de negarle nada a aquellos ojos por lo que, sin dejar de mirarlos, hundió el rostro en su sexo e introdujo su clítoris en la boca, succionándolo rítmicamente.

Brennan se sintió estallar bajo la oleada de placer de su orgasmo. Era tan intenso que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que cerrara los ojos. Pero había algo en los ojos del agente que le impedía apartar los suyos. Se corrió mirándolos, gritando su nombre. Jamás había sentido algo tan intenso. La intimidad del acto la abrumó.

Cuando los latidos de su corazón se normalizaron su cuerpo aún temblaba. Booth se incorporó y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró.

-Sí –Lo estaba. Pero también sorprendida y asustada de su propia reacción-. Nunca me había sentido así –confesó.

-Menos mal –susurró Booth-, ya pensaba que era el único.

-Lo dices para que me sienta mejor.

-Lo digo porque es verdad.

Brennan sonrió y admitió.

-Ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Sí que eres bueno en la cama.

-Ya te lo dije –dijo con una sonrisa jactanciosa.

-Yo también lo soy.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.

-No quiero que te lo imagines. Voy a poner tu mundo patas arriba –susurró Brennan en su oído mientras bajaba los labios por su cuerpo y el agente sintió, aunque pareciera imposible, endurecerse más aún ante aquellas palabras.

La antropóloga arañó ligeramente con las uñas el pecho de su compañero que no pudo evitar un gemido ahogado ante el contacto. Haber tenido el orgasmo de ella en su lengua lo había dejado al borde del límite pero Brennan no parecía ser consciente de ello puesto que había comenzado a acariciar su más que dispuesto miembro por encima de la tela de los bóxers.

-Huesos… -jadeó Booth al sentir a su compañera retirarle la ofensiva prenda y acariciarlo ya sin barreras.

-¿Qué ocurre, Booth? –preguntó con tono indiferente, tratando de ocultar que la excitaba hasta límites insospechados el hecho de tenerlo bajo ella, completamente fuera de control e increíblemente excitado-. Mmmm… -fingió pensar-. Creo que ya sé lo que quieres –sonrió y besó la punta de su pene, viéndose recompensada por un jadeo estrangulado por parte del agente-. He acertado, ¿verdad?

Booth quería contestarle, de veras lo quería, pero estaba demasiado cegado por el placer que las atenciones de Brennan estaban creando en todo su cuerpo. Y justo en aquel momento sintió los labios de su compañera cerrarse alrededor de la punta de su miembro.

-¡Oh, sí! –gruñó al sentir su miembro introducirse por completo en la boca de ella. Aquella boca húmeda y cálida lo rodeaba y Booth sentía que estaba en la gloria. Era buena, era muy buena y si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer la que le estaba dando placer así se habría llevado las manos a la nuca y disfrutado de lo que se le brindaba.

Pero era Huesos, la que había deseado por tanto tiempo. La amaba. Quería darle más, quería que disfrutara.

-Por favor, por favor, para –pidió con voz estrangulada. Brennan levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. En los ojos de Booth había lujuria y… otra vez aquella emoción escurridiza-. Lo haces increíblemente bien, Huesos –aclaró el agente antes de que ella pudiera preguntar por qué la hacía parar-. Pero quiero…

-Quieres hacerme el amor –dijo con voz sorprendentemente queda.

-No.

-¿No?

-El amor es cosa de dos, Huesos. Yo no voy a hacerte el amor, sino que _vamos a hacer el amor_. Los dos juntos.

-Como compañeros.

-Como amantes –la corrigió Booth con una sonrisa-. Nunca más seremos sólo compañeros –trató de incorporarse y colocar a Brennan bajo él pero ésta se lo impidió con una sonrisa.

-Prefiero arriba.

-Yo también –protestó el agente.

-¿Tienes ganas de discutir? ¿No prefieres hacer otras cosas? –Lo besó apasionadamente, antes de que Booth pudiera contestar. Él iba a replicar pero aquel beso lo dejó en blanco.

Brennan se deslizó hacia arriba por su cuerpo y le colocó los pechos en la cara, dejando que su compañero los besara y acariciara. Cuando lamió y mordisqueó un pezón, Brennan soltó un gemido ahogado y supo que ya no podía más, necesitaba sentirlo dentro.

Colocó el pene de su compañero en su entrada y susurró.

-Siempre me pregunté cómo sería –y tras decir aquellas palabras descendió sobre él.

Booth era un hombre muy bien dotado y ella siempre había necesitado un poco de adaptación con hombres que se salían de la media, pero cada beso, cada íntima caricia de su compañero la habían preparado para aquella placentera incursión en su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer de estar unida a él, de poseerlo y de que la poseyera y no los abrió hasta que sintió la voz de Booth hablarle.

-Yo también y… es increíble estar dentro de ti –susurró con pasión.

Brennan sintió la alegría explotar en su pecho y, colocando las manos en el torso del agente para mantener el equilibrio, comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo sobre él.

-Mmmm… me-me gusta sentirte dentro de mí… -jadeó-. Me gusta mucho. Es… es muy placentero –susurró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse en las sensaciones.

Las manos de Booth comenzaron a acariciar sus muslos y subieron por su cintura hasta sus pechos, acariciando los endurecidos pezones con los pulgares. Brennan dejó escapar un gemido y él sonrió con satisfacción.

-Me encantan tus pechos, los estaría acariciando… -colocó una mano en su espalda para atraerla hacia sí y los lamió- besando, lamiendo y chupando toda la vida.

Brennan gimió en parte por sus palabras y en parte por la forma en que el agente succionaba sus pezones. El latido entre sus piernas se intensificó y comenzó a cabalgarlo con más fuerza y rapidez mientras las caderas de su compañero se alzaban para salirle al encuentro.

-¿Estás cerca? –preguntó Booth.

-Sssssí, estoy a punto –jadeó. En ese momento Booth bajó la mano hasta llegar al lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con vigor-. Oh, sísísísísísí, ¡sííííí! ¡Oh, Booooooth! –gimió y echó la cabeza atrás al sentir el placer arrasarla.

Booth sintió las paredes internas de su compañera contraerse alrededor de su miembro y trató por todos los medios de no correrse, aún no, quería más. Más para los dos. Alzó la mirada y vio a Brennan con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisita tibia de placer saciado en los labios. Aquello fue casi su perdición. Sólo había una forma de evitarlo.

-Pero ¿qué…? –jadeó Brennan sorprendida cuando Booth la giró y se colocó sobre ella.

-Quiero darte más, Huesos –susurró el agente en su oído, sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella-. Quiero que sea la mejor noche de tu vida –comenzó a esparcir pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo de la antropóloga y Brennan empezó a sentir el comienzo de otro orgasmo.

-Booth… ooooh, Booth, sigue, sigue, por favor… me tienes… oh, Dios mío –gimió de placer.

El agente se inclinó y la besó con pasión, sus lenguas imitando el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Brennan se sentía acalorada y excitada y justo en ese momento Booth volvió a acariciarla.

-Huesos, mírame –rogó Booth-. Hagámoslo juntos.

Tras decir aquellas palabras comenzó a acariciarla con mayor vigor y ambos supieron que ya no podían más.

_Te quiero_, pensó Brennan y aquel pensamiento la sorprendió y la llevó más allá del abismo.

-Booth –gimió sin aire al sentir el tercer orgasmo de la noche arrasarla.

-¡Huesos! –gritó Booth mientras se dejaba llevar, perdido en los ojos de su compañera-. ¡Huesos, te quiero! –gritó y se sintió liberado-. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero –repitió como un mantra, hundiendo finalmente la cabeza en el blanco cuello de ella.

Brennan sintió morirse de placer con aquellas palabras. Booth salió de ella y la besó suavemente en los labios antes de rodearla con sus brazos. Ella se acomodó en su pecho y se quedó callada, completamente sobrepasada por las emociones. Trató de catalogar sus pensamientos: habían hecho el amor y había sido increíble. Ahora la tenía rodeada entre sus brazos y se sentía cómoda y protegida. Y olía tan bien…

-¿No dices nada? –preguntó el agente, alarmado por su silencio.

-Yo también te quiero –dijo de sopetón. Necesitaba decírselo todo y una vez que comenzó a hablar se le hizo imposible detenerse-. Te deseé desde que nos conocimos pero me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti cuando encontramos los restos de mi madre. Tu apoyo y tu consuelo me eran más… -no sabía cómo explicarse.

-¿Te llegaban más al alma? –aportó Booth.

-Sí, metafóricamente, pero sí.

-Si ya me querías, ¿por qué salías con otros hombres?

-Porque tenía miedo y porque tú no me dabas ninguna señal de que quisieras más que compañerismo conmigo.

-Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Si estoy loco por ti casi desde que te conocí!

-Eres la clase de hombre que consigue lo que quiere porque lucha por ello. Asumí que si me hubieras deseado habrías tratado de establecer una relación romántica conmigo.

-Somos compañeros y amigos, tenía miedo de arruinarlo.

-Yo también, por eso traté de olvidarte –susurró Brennan, hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Booth comenzó a acariciar su espalda y sintió a la antropóloga relajarse contra él. Verdaderamente habían sido un par de idiotas.

-Cuando te conocí eras fuerte, dura y parecías insensible. Pero vi retazos de lo que realmente eres con el caso de los niños de acogida y te sentí romperte en pedazos cuando encontramos a tu madre. Quería consolarte pero más aún, quería protegerte de todo el mal del mundo. Quería hacerte feliz con tanta fuerza que dolía. Yo soy el experto en el amor de los dos pero no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti hasta que no apareció Sully.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces –susurró Brennan-. Me alegro de estar aquí.

-No querría estar en ningún otro sitio –Brennan suspiró con satisfacción y se acomodó más contra su pecho-. Entonces, has dejado la poligamia definitivamente, ¿verdad? –preguntó Booth con una sonrisa pícara. Brennan lo miró y al ver su cara de broma le dio una palmadita de recriminación en el brazo.

-Eres entretenido en un ambiente conversacional.

-Y somos más que compatibles sexualmente –aportó el agente.

-Eso no me ha quedado muy claro –Booth la miró sorprendido hasta que vio la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de su compañera.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre otra vez?

-Estaría bien. Para despejar dudas y eso.

-Claro, despejemos las dudas.

-Me has marcado –replicó Brennan súbitamente llevándose una mano al cuello.

-Siempre puedes marcarme tú a mí –susurró el agente en su oído, complacido por el escalofrío de Brennan. _Marcas de propiedad… esto va mejor que bien_, pensó el agente con alegría, antes de inclinarse y besarla con pasión.

FIN

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Mereció la pena la espera?

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


End file.
